The present description relates to an electromechanical device for simulation of physical exercise with legs and arms, which allows for independent control of horizontal and vertical movements, as well as a combination of such movements.
Gym equipment for cardiovascular exercises in fitness studios seeks to simulate walking, running, climbing and arm movements, the majority of which typically include treadmills, stationary bikes, elliptical machines and stair machines. With the exception of treadmills, all the other aforementioned devices have braking systems that require users to exert effort.
Normally, the course or trajectory of the pedals and handlebars are fixed, and the range of motion is also fixed. Regulation of physical load is restricted to the braking system, with intensity controlled by use of a panel.
At the current time, the trend in physical fitness training demands changes in the trajectory of strides made by the user, in response to which more sophisticated machines are being built, so as to allow for changes in the range of motion and the incline of the course, as it relates to the horizontal plane.
Machines of the latest design have come to rely on independent horizontal displacement, without mechanism restrictions, so that the user can change the range of his or her muscular motion.